


Comme le soleil

by malurette



Series: Au monde du Ciel comme sur la Terre [5]
Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Adoption, Drabble, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanzeon confie la garde du singe Goku à Konzen : de grosses responsabilités en vue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme le soleil

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Comme le soleil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saiyūki Gaiden  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kanzeon Bosatsu, Konzen Dōji, Son Gokū  
>  **Genre :** gen/choupi  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Brillant comme le Soleil d'Or."  
> d'après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Brillant comme le soleil d'or, » c'est ainsi que Gokū a spontanément appelé Konzen. À cause de ses longs cheveux blonds brillants.

« Mais sûrement pas à cause d'une joie de vivre rayonnante, se moque gentiment Kanzeon Bosatsu, amusée. Te voilà promu soleil de ce petit bout de chou, mon neveu ; tâche d'être à la hauteur. »

Konzen répond par un marmonnement ennuyé : le singe le suit déjà partout à la remorque.  
« Un vrai satellite.  
\- À ce qu'on dit, la lune et les planètes ne brillent pas par elles-mêmes mais en reflétant la lumière du soleil. Une bonne raison de te montrer _éclairé_. »


End file.
